Prométeme que volverás
by Kirchu
Summary: Edward tiene una serie de torturantes pesadillas y después de un extraño sueño su punto de vista hacia Winry cambia notablemente. Mientras tanto, decide averiguar a qué se debe todo esto. [EdoxWin]
1. Sueños impredecibles

**DISCLAIMER: Fullmetal Alchemist y todos sus personajes, lugares y demás no me pertenecen. Si así lo fuese, la serie sería completamente un desastre por mi culpa xDD.. Dejemonos de joder, Fullmetal Alchemist y todo lo mencionado anteriormente pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Notas de la autora: Hola a todos! este es mi primer fic, y les pido disculpas si les parece estúpido o de alguna forma no tiene sentido... espero que lo disfruten, y si quieren hago la version en inglés, pero eso depende si les gusta o no xDDD byesss!**

**Referencias:**

**-**_por dios!_**- - pensamiento**

**-**"Por Dios!"**- - diálogo**

(K: hola, soy una boba xDD) -** aclaraciones de la autora(Kirchu)**

**Prométeme que volverás...**

**Capítulo 1: "Sueños impredecibles"**

Por un momento Ed dejó de gritar frenéticamente y despertó sudando de su pesadilla, la quinta en esa semana. A su lado descansaba Winry, quien se había quedado dormida aquella placentera noche entre amigos, mientras hablaba con él y diseñaba planos de un probable automail, sólo por pasatiempo. Ed vio que su amiga estaba destapada, y dormía sobre una gran hoja de papel, por lo que la levantó suavemente en brazos y la dejó delicadamente sobre la cama donde estaba él. La tapó con las sábanas y recordó aquellos momentos de pequeños, cuando los tres dormían juntos en las noches de invierno y contaban historias que a Winry la aterraban, y luego resultaba difícil para que pudiera dormir. Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de los labios del chico mientras mira a su amiga de la infancia con ternura, se acerca a ella y se dispone a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero por reflejo se sonroja y sólo acaricia su cara con su mejilla en un tierno gesto de cariño, para luego levantarse sin moverse bruscamente y así no despertarla.

Ed levanta su mirada hacia el viejo reloj de pie, que indica que son las tres y pico de la mañana, y luego baja las escaleras. Entre bruscas toses toma un largo sorbo de té, y deja caer su cabeza en sus manos, reflexionando...(K: nooo, ya empezé con mis puntos suspensivos xDD) Definitivamente habían estado pasando frío en esos días lejos de casa, aunque a decir verdad, a Alphonse no le afectaba, y por suerte, era un caso menos por el cual preocuparse. Luego, Ed cerró los ojos por un instante, e imágenes de las frecuentes pesadillas volvieron a perturbarlo. Se agarró fuertemente la cabeza mientras abrió los ojos y gimió aterrorizado, soltando por fin su cabeza y poniendo las manos en su estómago delirando que un ácido blanco lo torturaba y desintegraba su estómago como el fuego cuando quema una fina hoja de roble. De ahí procedió a agarrar su cuello, creyendo que algo se le estaba siendo inyectado como en su pesadilla y cayó al piso retorciéndose y gimiendo con desesperación. Cuando los flashes de las torturantes pesadillas acabaron, su cuerpo se relajó y todo en su campo de visión se desvaneció, cayendo inconsciente al cerrar los ojos.

En cosa de media hora, Edward despierta y se agarra la cabeza. Para su sorpresa, cuando abre los ojos se encuentra en lo que parecía ser la vieja habitación donde jugaban de pequeños, perteneciente a la pareja Rockbell, los padres de Winry; aunque ésta ahora tenia una decoración distinta, las paredes eran de un suave color pastel, y las cortinas que Ed recordaba, que eran azules y se habían vuelto grises y deterioradas con el paso del tiempo, eran ahora unas hermosas cortinas blancas con bordados barrocos.( K: uy, me la re eché xD) Él por su parte estaba sorprendido del cambio en la habitación, y cuando se incorporó en la cama notó algo extraño en su lado derecho, que por alguna razón se sentía más liviano. Las pupilas de Edward se dilataron al ver su brazo derecho, que era normal después de tanto tiempo. Y algo más le llamó la atención, pero esta vez estaba en su mano. -"Un... ¿anillo...?"- Se preguntó el joven alquimista. -"¿Desde cuándo soy tan afeminado con los accesorios?" se rió entre dientes.

De repente, escuchó un bostezo más parecido a una queja, y sintió que alguien se aferraba a él, haciendo que se sonrojara. -"Buenos días... ¿Cómo dormiste?"- Le susurró cierta persona al oído mientras lo abrazaba. Una onda eléctrica recorrió la espalda de Ed, quien cada vez se parecia más a un tomate de ojos dorados. -"Eeehh... bien, ¿y tu?"- dijo sin comprender la situación. Finalmente volteó su cabeza y vio a una Winry ciertamente distinta, su rostro se veía más hermoso de lo que era, con sus ojos que parecían zafiros y su cuerpo se notaba muy bien definido. (K: basta . no digan que soy torta por estos comentarios, se supone que son desde el punto de vista de Ed, depravados mentales xDD) -_Dios.._- Pensó Edward -_Esto debe ser una broma, Winry está más hermosa que nunca y yo lo estoy admitiendo, debo estar loco..._- Edward estaba enmudecido mirando a Winry con la boca entreabierta y rojo completamente. Winry agarró su mano, cruzando sus dedos con los de él, luego se acercó lentamente hacia su cara con una sonrisa. _-Diablos! me va a dar un paro cardíaco si se sigue acercando! Un segundo... Tiene el mismo anillo que yo tengo... ¿Será un anillo de... nah, no puede ser.. BASTA EDWARD, NI LO PIENSES, ES IMPOSIBLE!-_ pensaba el chico mientras sus ojos se hacian cada vez más grandes. Winry tomó su cara con su mano libre y lo besó lentamente. Edward estaba confundido y embobado con el beso; hacía dos días habían estado gritándose y peleando entre ellos por tonterías... ¿y ahora esto?... -_Estoy... en el cielo..._- pensó Ed mientras cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso abrazándola. Mientras se besaban, un pequeño llanto rompió el silencio, así como Winry el beso, y Ed grunó pero luego se preguntó de dónde venía.

Winry se levantó y caminó hasta una pequeña cuna, de donde cargó a un bebé de varios meses, y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos mientras lo calmaba con dulces palabras.(K: ADVERTENCIA: no sé nada sobre maternidad, así que probablemente puedo llegar a decir cualquier boludez xD, por favor, díganme si tengo algún error y lo corrijo, verdaderamente no tengo, y no tengo por qué tener experiencia en esto xDDD ;) -Un... bebé?- murmuró Ed para sí mismo, viendo a Winry caminar hacia él con el pequeño en brazos y una cálida sonrisa. Edward tragó saliva y sus brazos parecían temblar levemente con los nervios. Winry tomó una mamadera que había sobre la comoda y se sentó al lado de Ed con el sollozante pequeño en sus brazos. Edward se aterrorizó al ver la mamadera y volteó frunciendo el ceño. -"Oh NO! de ninguna manera vas a hacerme tomar ESO!"- advirtió apuntando sin mirar. Winry rió entre dientes y sacó su llave, pero esta vez le pegó suavemente..-"No es para tí, tonto... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, este método me sería útil en tí, sabes?"- Sonrió Winry maquiavélicamente mientras alimentaba al pequeño, que ahora había dejado de llorar. Edward gruñó y luego volteó y miró al bebé por un rato -_Heh, se ve adorable... me inspiran ganas de cargarlo y abrazarlo..-_ pensó con una sonrisa. El bebé después soltó la mamadera y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, esta vez, nadie sabía el por qué; pero después extendió sus brazos hacia donde estaba Edward. "Parece que quiere que tú lo cargues" sonrió Winry. Ed se sonrojó y tomó al pequeño en brazos, nuevamente sintiéndose raro y pensando.

Un fuerte tirón lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando volvió en sí y miró al bebé, que reía tirando de un mechón de su cabello. "Ow! hey, tienes fuerza para ser tan pequeño." rió Ed, al tiempo que le dirigió una gran sonrisa y el niño jugaba con sus dedos. Entre risas, el bebé abrió sus ojos y Ed se sorprendió al ver que eran exactamente del mismo color que los de Winry. -"Sabes, en ocasiones pienso que este pequeño tiene ciertas diferencias, pero tambien ciertas similitudes con respecto a su padre..."- dijo Winry, mirando a Ed nuevamente con la característica sonrisa, arqueando una ceja y riendo entre dientes. Edward rió nervioso y confundido _-Genial, y quién rayos es su padre!-_ se preguntó a sí mismo. -"Por un lado, le gusta llamar la atención, igual que él.."- Continuó Winry -"Y la gran diferencia... es que por lo menos le gusta la leche, y a su terco papi no..." Diciendo esto le dió un beso en la mejilla a Edward, quien ahora estaba pensando, más asombrado que nunca. -_Qué..pero cómo...quién..cuándo... dónde.. osea que...- _-"Este es nuestro hijo, verdad?"- Preguntó Ed inseguro y rojo como su propio saco, y con esta pregunta haciendo reír a Winry. -"Edward!"- exclamó entre risas -"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que sí!"- Los ojos de Edward parecían ya ocupar la mitad de su cara, y su mentón llegaba casi al suelo. -"P-pero e-entonces nosotros... n-nosotros estamos--"- dijo antes de ser interrumpido por un beso de Winry. Al momento que sus labios se separaron, Winry le habló en un tono suave, continuando lo que él había empezado. -"...estamos casados hace dos años..."- El corazón de Edward latía como si hubiera corrido miles de kilómetros sin parar, y estaba en un estado de confusión y shock con una mezcla de infinitas emociones... inconsciente de sus palabras, habló sin entenderse a sí mismo. -"Te amo..." fue lo único que pudo decir, al acercar su cara a la de ella con intenciones de besarla. -"Edward.."- susurró Winry acariciando su roja mejilla. -"Winry..." respondió él con los ojos entrecerrados y su rostro a sólo centímetros del de ella, a punto de besarla, antes de recibir un fuerte mordisco en el dedo por parte de su propio hijo.(K: agresivo el pequeño polaquin xD)

"AAAAUUUCHHHHH!"- gritó Edward adolorido. Winry se asustó y por reflejo su cuerpo saltó y cayó de espaldas en la cama. El bebé rió con su débil voz mientras su padre agitaba su mano en el aire para que el dolor se calmara. -"GERARD!"- exclamó Winry mientras tomó al bebé. -"AHHH, WINRY, QUÉ DEMONIOS LE DAS DE COMER!"- Gritó Ed levantándose y caminando mientras sostenía su mano con el dedo sangrando. En su camino hacia quién sabe donde, Ed tropezó con un juguete y logró mantener el equilibrio para no caerse. -"Uff! eso estuvo cer-"- suspiró sin darse cuenta que frente a él estaba la escalera y con un paso en falso cayó rodando -"AUGH-UGH-AUCH-OHHH-UFFF-WAAHH-AHH!" Exclamaba en cada rebote que daba en los escalones. Finalmente aterrizó en la cocina, cerca de la mesa. -"Ahhh, debo haberme levantado con el pie izquierdo . "- dijo Ed intentando levantarse. -"Edward! Estas bien?"- preguntó Winry preocupada mientras bajaba las escaleras con el pequeño Gerard en brazos.-"Mala pregunta..."- respondió Ed riendo entre dientes. En su intento por levantarse, corrió con el pie la pata de una inestable silla alta donde habían cinco enormes libros probablemente sobre alquimia, que quedaron al borde y por su peso cayeron, desafortunadamente sobre la cabeza de cierto joven; dejándolo inconsciente. -"Ed... Ed, amor... EDWARD!"- llamó Winry en vano mientras Edward cayó desmayado.

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora: xDDD Edo vive desmayándose... que ridículo no puedo ser mas original, disculpen... xD bueno, cuentenme, ¿Qué les pareció el pequeño Gerard? xDDD no se lo esperaban, ehhh¿¿ EHHHH? w se pone estúpidamente loca**

**Espero que les haya gustado, probablemente estaré subiendo el próximo capi en un par de dias, si ciertas cosas no me lo impiden ¬¬ le levanta el dedo del medio a los libros de historia **

**Baii baii, cuidense todos!**

**.o0-Le-Kirchu-0o.**


	2. Errores, reflexiones y recuerdos

**DISCLAIMER: Fullmetal Alchemist y todos sus personajes, lugares y demás no me pertenecen. Si así lo fuese, la serie sería completamente un desastre por mi culpa xDD.. Dejémonos de joder, Fullmetal Alchemist y todo lo mencionado anteriormente pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Notas de la Autora: Hola de vuelta! gracias, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews en esta cosa que yo llamo fic xD me alegra saber que les gusta, y si tienen sugerencias no duden en decirmelas honeysss x3 (uy que torta el comentario HONEYYYYSS xDD)**

**Gracias a:**

**--BattleAngelKurumi**

**--Kitsuky-San**

**--Winie-chan**

**--Jackilyn-San**

**--Violet Elric**

**--f-zelda**

**--WinRic**

**--Lina**

**por sus reviews en el primer capi de este fic extraño xD, los quiero mucho!**

**y por otra parte, principalmente... gracias a Sensei ADRUS! mi mader, a quien adoro, y es otra fan de FMA y comparte conmigo las baboserias, las canciones, los videos, etc.! thanks a bunch, mader mia! (la abraza)**

**Y muchas gracias a ustedes, que leen esta historia, realmente me hacen feliz, los quiero!**

**Prométeme que volverás...**

**Capítulo 2: "Errores, reflexiones y recuerdos..."**

-"Edward? Ed? Estás bien?"- susurró una voz que se oía como un eco en la cabeza de Edward. -"Uuuuuuhhh-uhmmm...?"- gimió el chico sin siquiera saber dónde estaba, intentando recordar qué había pasado. Lentamente al abrir sus ojos, vio a Winry a su lado, quien mostraba en su rostro lo que parecía ser una mezcla entre confusión y preocupación. -"Hey, pensé que no te despertarías hasta pasado mañana."- bromeó ella en tono juguetón. -"Pensaste...mal... Ooowwww.."- gimió nuevamente Ed agarrándose la cabeza, sin fuerzas para incorporarse. Luego notó que desde la mitad de su espalda hacia arriba estaba acomodado entre enormes almohadones.(K: como se nota que estoy despedazada por hoy xD)-"Uhhh... anotaste.. la matrícula del que me atropelló?- se quejó gruñendo- ¡¿Qué... qué diablos me pasó!"- preguntó confundido. -"Se lo preguntas a la persona equivocada... yo te escuché gemir adolorido, y cuando vine para ver si estabas bien, estabas desmayado en el suelo, y como no puedo cargarte decidí ponerte en mejor posición aquí para cuando despertaras."- _-Pero... entonces el bebé... el beso que nos dimos... mi pierna, mi brazo... un segundo, mi brazo!-_ pensó rápido y miró su brazo derecho sólo para desilusionarse. -... ya veo, todo fue un sueño...- suspiró apretando sus puños. -"¿Algo anda mal?"- preguntó Winry acercándose a él. Edward se sonrojó y no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. -"N-no! Para nada, sólo estoy mareado, eso es todo!"- exclamó dando vuelta la cara. -_Por qué rayos me siento así! Es Winry, y no es la primera vez que la veo; no entiendo por qué no me atrevo a mirarla... Maldita sea, debe ser culpa de ese estúpido sueño...-_ -"Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Alquimista de Bolsillo... ¬¬"- Señaló Winry, y con ese sobrenombre haciendo estallar a Ed. -"¿¡A QUIÉN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE DEBES TENER CUIDADO DE SUSPIRAR CERCA DE ÉL PARA QUE NO SE VUELE?"- -"Yo no dije eso! Ves que exageras las cosas y cuando te pones histérico te insultas tú mismo? Ah, y otra cosa, 'señor leche hervida': MÍRAME A LOS OJOS CUANDO TE HABLO, NO LE ESTOY HABLANDO A LA PARED, SABES!"- le ordenó Winry con una voz amenazadora. -"¿Por qué debería? Te escucho fuerte y claro estando a menos de medio metro de tí mientras me gritas al oído. Además, no hay nada que decir, no me pasa nada.."- remarcó Ed sarcásticamente, haciendo enfadar a Winry. -"Sabes algo? Realmente me veo como una tonta, preocupándome por un histérico idiota que ni se molesta en escucharme... Yo siempre me preocupo por tí, pero parece que yo a tí no te importo , y aún así te considero mi mejor amigo."- dijo sollozando -"Todo lo que hago es preguntarte: 'Ed, estás bien?' 'Ed, te pasa algo?', pero me dices un 'sí, estoy bien' sólo por contestar y me ignoras. Luego, cuando rompes tu automail, vienes como un perro lastimado con la cola entre las patas, pidiendo que lo arregle, y haciéndote el bueno conmigo, pero veo lo mucho que te importa la 'mejor amiga' que dices que soy para tí! Tú realmente no lo sabes... no sabes lo mucho que significas para mí, Edward..."- Estó último lo dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, conmoviendo a Edward, que se acercó a ella arrepentido para disculparse y consolarla, pero Winry se apartó de él, y se puso de pie. -"Winry, yo..."- murmuró antes de ser interrumpido por ella.. -"No vuelvas a pedirme nada, ya no me importa lo que te pase ni lo que necesites... Edward... eres un idiota!"- exclamó ella corriendo a su habitación. -"Que... que fue lo que hice...?"- Se lamentó Edward mientras dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos nuevamente. Lentamente se incorporó y luego se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta mientras tomaba su abrigo que estaba sobre el sofá, para después salir caminando, hasta donde sus pies lo llevaran.

El aire nocturno era fresco y suave, y acariciaba el rostro del alquimista de acero, que se encontraba ahora caminando solo bajo el manto oscuro e inhóspito de la noche, hacia un lugar que se veía borroso en sus recuerdos, pero según él creía, todavía habían posibilidades de que siguiera en secreto, o que por lo menos siguiera existiendo. Buscó tras la vieja cascada la entrada a aquel misterioso lugar, y se adentró en lo oscuro, explorando. La luz de la luna, que pasaba a través de una enorme grieta, reflejaba algo que parecían ser grabados; Ed sonrió y caminó hacia éstos, apoyando sus manos, recordando...

-----------------------Flashback----------------------

-"Wow, este lugar es genial!"- Exclamó un pequeño niño rubio de aproximadamente seis años, sus ojos verdes brillando con ilusión. -"Ha! ¿Y quién lo encontró?"- remarcó su hermano mayor en un tono orgulloso, señalándose a sí mismo. -"Chicos, están seguros de que aquí no vive ningún monstruo?"- murmuró débilmente su amiga, una inocente niña en cuyo rostro se notaba el miedo, mientras miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor con sus profundos ojos azules y se aferraba al brazo del hermano mayor, quien ahora se veía como un orgulloso conquistador de la cueva que había encontrado. -"¿Aquí? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Hay millones de monstruos babosos que comen niñas inocentes como tú!"- Bromeó el pequeño Ed en tono burlón, haciendo llorar a la niña que se aferró más fuerte a él cerrando los ojos. -"Hermano, no hagas llorar a Winry, sabes que los monstruos no existen. No digas mentiras!.." Dijo Al, intentando calmar a Winry. -"¡Claro que existen! ¿Qué me dices de la cosa peluda, verde y apestosa que había debajo de tu cama?"- Le recordó Ed a su hermano. -"Eso no era ningún monstruo, era un pazallo podrido que no habías querido comer y luego abandonaste alla abajo, entonces cuando el tiempo pasó al pazallo se le olvidó afeitarse y se mareó porque olvidaste tus zapatos allí y también tomo mal olor y se puso verde. Pobre señor pazallo!"- Se lamentó Al. -"Se dice zapallo, no pazallo, Al..."- rió Winry. -"Hey, mis zapatos no apestan tanto como los tuyos ¬¬... De todas formas, deberíamos ponerle un nombre a esta cueva, al fin y a cabo es nuestra!"- -"¡Ya sé, pongámosle la caverna del gatito, y podemos traer muchos gatitos y cuidarlos aquí ya que en casa no nos dejan!"- Exclamó Al ilusionado. -"Me gusta el nombre, y es buena idea la de los gatitos!"- dijo Winry, aprobando la idea de su amigo. -"Bueno, tal vez la idea de los gatitos no es tan mala, pero no me gusta ese nombre ¬¬ pongámosle la cueva del caballero de la oscuridad!"- -"Hermano, has estado leyendo muchas historietas otra vez... o.o"- -"Tengo una idea! por qué no le ponemos un nombre mezclando los nuestros?"- sugirió Winry. -"Winaled.." Sugirió Al. -"NO! WINEDAL!"- -"Winaled!"- -"WINEDAL! yo soy el mejor amigo de Winry, verdad Win?"- presumió Ed agarrando a Winry del brazo.-"Además, cuando jugamos a mi me toca ser el hijo, yo quiero ser el papá, no es justo!"- -"A tí te toca ser el hijo porque eres el mas bajito, hermano."- Aclaró Alphonse agarrando a Winry del otro brazo. -"ESO NO ES CIERTO! SOY MÁS ALTO QUE WINRY, YO DEBERÍA SER EL PAPÁ! WINRY ES LA MAMÁ Y TÚ EL HIJO! ES MÍA"- Amenazó Ed tirando a Winry hacia su lado del brazo. -"NO, ES MÍA!"- exclamó Alphonse tirando del otro brazo de la niña. -"BASTA!"- Gritó Winry haciendo reaccionar a los dos. -"Los dos son mis amigos, y no importa quién sea el papá o el hijo, siempre los voy a querer!"- Declaró la niña abrazándolos fuerte. Los dos hermanos se pusieron rojos como tomates y se disculparon el uno con el otro. Esa misma tarde, los niños grabaron en la piedra usando un suave fuego alquímico que habían aprendido a controlar. El grabado decía...

-------------------------Fin Flashback--------------------

-"Winry, Al y Ed: amigos por siempre..."- Murmuró Edward, leyendo para sí mismo, palpando la piedra con su mano izquierda y apretando su puño mecánico, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. -"Lo siento, hermano; todo es mi culpa... Lo siento, Winry... no te he podido decir cuánto me importas en realidad... Soy un estúpido... eso es lo que soy en realidad."

Después de lamentarse a sí mismo nuevamente, Ed oyó unos sonidos metálicos muy familiares, cuando una enorme sombra lo cubrió, y lentamente una gran mano metálica descansó en su hombro. -"¿Por qué te disculpas, hermano?"-

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notas de la Autora: Weeee, segundo capi terminado! O.o de alguna forma este se me hizo mas corto, pero bueh xDDD Viene dramática la cosa, eh? Ah, y un aviso para los que se encariñaron con el pequeño polaco jr.: no se desilusionen, que Gerard no se ha ido todavía! muahahahaa ya van a ver mas adelante jejeje, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que este capi les guste y no se me desilusionen por favore!**

**Los adora:**

**.o0-Kirchu-0o.**


	3. Heridas reabiertas y problemas en Ctral

**DISCLAIMER: Fullmetal Alchemist y todos sus personajes, lugares y demás no me pertenecen. Si así lo fuese, la serie sería completamente un desastre por mi culpa xDD.. Dejémonos de joder, Fullmetal Alchemist y todo lo mencionado anteriormente pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Notas de la autora: laralalalaaaa estoy de vuelta, justo a tiempo para leche y galletas! nyam nyam xD (me la eché otra vez y ahora encima me dio hambre ¬¬) Aishhhh todavía tengo que hacer tarea de historia y geografía, pero no me importa ¬¬ xD hoy siento ganas de escribir n.n asi que probablemente se me haga mas largo el capi xD bueno, iba a empezar, pero no antes sin agradecer a todos los que dejaron sus reviews en el capi anterior, y principalmente a todos los que leen esta historia en general, realmente me alegra saber que les gusta y quiero decirles que me ponen muy feliz sus moshos reviews, los quiero mucho! n.n (peligro: empiezo a melancolizar y a ponerme sentimental o,o xD)**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Para facilitar un poco la lectura, cambié una de las referencias, y voy a editar los casos en los que ésta se haya usado en los capítulos anteriores, esta referencia se trata del pensamiento. Ahora lo voy a escribir en cursiva, así se les hace más facil diferenciar entre un diálogo y un pensamiento, ya que las únicas diferencias que habian eran unas miserables comillas xDDDD desde ahora:**

**-**_Uy, no... NO! LA CARA DE PEKINÉS NO, POR FAVOR!- **--- **_**Pensamiento (el ejemplo? es muy personal, no tiene nada que ver con la historia xD)**

**"Prométeme que volverás"**

**Capítulo 3: "Heridas reabiertas y problemas en Central..."**

-"Por qué te disculpas, hermano?"- Preguntó la voz de un preocupado joven cuya alma estaba sellada en una armadura, apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor, quien lloraba en silencio. -"P-Porque... porque todo es mi culpa, Al!"- sollozó Edward abrazando a su gran hermano menor , quien no comprendía sus lágrimas. -"Todo está bien, hermano.. Dime... qué ocurrió?"- preguntó devolviéndole el abrazo. -"Mírate... esto... ocurrió por mi culpa... por MI CULPA! si no hubiera sido tan ambicioso, si no hubiera querido probar que la alquimia lo podía todo y traer a mamá de vuelta a la vida tú y yo seríamos normales y no estaríamos constantemente poniendo nuestras vidas en riesgo por la piedra filosofal! Incluso... viviríamos nuestras vidas como cualquier persona, aquí tranquilos en Resembool, con la tía Pinako y con.. Winry..."- Aclaró Edward entre sollozos y lágrimas. -"Si tan sólo hubiera dejado que la vida siguiera su curso normalmente, como debe ser, esto no hubiera pasado nunca... Lo siento, Al.. LO SIENTO MUCHO, HERMANO, LO SIENTO... PERDÓNAME!"- suplicó llorando, desesperado. -"Hermano... no fue tu culpa.. si papá no nos hubiera abandonado hubieramos podido superar la muerte de mamá, y nunca habríamos pensado en traerla de vuelta... Además no quiero que te culpes por todo, porque yo también sostenía con firmeza que la alquimia podía incluso crear vidas, que era la más exacta e insuperable de todas las ciencias, y deseaba ver otra vez la sonrisa de mamá aunque fuere sólo por un momento... De cualquier forma, si no hubiera sido por tí yo no estaría aquí, hermano.. Sabes que no debes pedir disculpas, nunca voy a guardarte rencor después de todo lo que haces por mí."- Esto último lo dijo con cierta aspereza en su voz, como si quisiera llorar lágrimas inexistentes, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su arrepentido hermano. -"De verdad todavía confías en mí, Al?"- -"Claro que sí... tengo esperanzas en que volveremos nuestros cuerpos a la normalidad como lo prometimos... A propósito, hermano... ¿te pasó algo con Winry?"-

Esta pregunta sorprendió al-ahora ruborizado- alquimista de acero, que desconcertado se soltó de su hermano. -"¿A qué viene la pregunta!"- Preguntó arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. -" Es que Winry estaba muy enojada, y cuando intenté consolarla me ignoró.. Pensé que ustedes dos habrían tenido otra discusión como tantas veces, pero... Winry se veía diferente esta vez; ella no se veía precisamente en uno de sus típicos enojos como siempre, sino que se veía triste, decepcionada.. Y lo peor es que no respondía a mis palabras.."- Explicó Alphonse con su suave voz. -"Tiene sus razones para estar así, he sido un desagradecido y un gran idiota con ella, y sé que debería disculparme... pero..."- Ed bajó su cabeza y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas al sentarse, seguido por Al. Las mejillas de Edward se tornaban en un tinte rojizo mientras recordaba aquel sueño en el que por fin era normal. Para él, ser normal le parecía extraño después de acostumbrarse a sangrientos y dramáticos hechos de la vida de un perro de los militares, y perder su inocencia viendo tanta injusticia, tanta corrupción, y tanta sangre derramarse a su alrededor. Luego volvió a recordar el sueño, esta vez la parte donde él y Winry se besaban apasionadamente hasta que el llanto del bebé separó sus labios. Ed no se imaginaba de dónde podría haber salido ese sueño tan real, donde podía sentir desde el peso de su propio cuerpo hasta la sensación de los labios de Winry contra los suyos. Incluso todavía recordaba el dolor del mordisco de 'su hijo'. Ni siquiera se imaginaba a sí mismo casado con Winry, y mucho menos siendo padre. _-¿Estaría bien si le cuento a Al sobre este sueño?... Después de todo, somos hermanos, debemos confiar el uno en el otro..-_ se preguntó. De repente, su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuestionándole por segunda vez:-"¿Qué sucede, hermano?"- Ed levantó suavemente la cabeza, finalmente murmurando. -"Al, he estado teniendo pesadillas, y.. hace un rato tuve un sueño... un sueño muy extraño donde todo había cambiado, y éramos n-normales.. y y-yo estaba casado, y..." -"Hermano, cálmate... habla tranquilo, te escucharé.."

Los labios de Ed se entreabrieron mientras aclaró su garganta, tirando nervioso del cuello de su camiseta y hablando suavemente. -"Pues verás... desperté en una habitación parecida a la de los padres de Winry y luego..."

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de Central...

El orgulloso coronel descansaba en su silla, su pierna cruzada, y su cabello azabache brillando con la luz de la lámpara ubicada en el escritorio de su oficina, mientras con el codo apoyado en su rodilla reflexionaba.. su firme mirada perdiéndose en el manto negro del cielo nocturno, insomne y despierta como la de un lince, después de no poder conciliar el sueño con las toneladas de reportes y casos recientes invadiendo su mente. (K:sale una descripción empalagosa de cierta persona, a ver si le saco unas babitas a Adrus xDD)

De repente la puerta se abre, con un estruendo que rompe bruscamente el silencio, y su fiel teniente se para firme y saluda a dicho coronel, intentando evitar un bostezo. -"Coronel Mustang, nos han llegado reportes sumamente importantes!"- le informa la teniente, intentando mantener en sus ojos su habitual mirada fuerte y decidida mientras luchaba contra el sueño, y sus cabellos rubios se veían un poco despeinados por el apuro. -"Teniente Hawkeye, qué hace despierta a estas horas?"- cuestionó el alquimista de fuego. -"Cumpliendo con mi trabajo, señor."- -"Yo diría que la despertaron recientemente de un trompetazo en la cabeza, si me permite decirlo, teniente.."- Rió Mustang en tono orgulloso. Riza frunció el ceño un poco ruborizada, bajando la mano después de concluir con su saludo, pero manteniendo su postura firme. -"Perdone la INTERRUPCIÓN, Coronel Mustang, pero hemos tenido reportes recientes de..."- afirmó antes de ser interrumpida por su superior. -"Otro alquimista estatal muerto por obra de Cicatriz? Es que acaso no les dije que ese caso lo dejaran en manos de..."- -"No, señor... es un caso de un alquimista muy peligroso que anda suelto, además de Cicatriz...- Continuó- Este alquimista acaba con sus víctimas de una forma torturante, mediante la manipulación de los componentes de distintas esporas, por lo que parece."- -"¿Qué quiere decir?"- Preguntó sorprendido el Coronel. -"Según me han dicho, de alguna forma con dichas esporas adquiere la habilidad de manipularlas una vez hayan sido inhaladas por la víctima, y así crear distintos fenómenos; frecuentemente mentales; mediante pesadillas, volviendo loco al individuo que posea las esporas en su interior, y trastornando su sistema nervioso lentamente hasta llevarlo a la muerte..."- Concluyó Hawkeye bajando su cabeza. Las pupilas de Roy estaban dilatadas, y su voz perdió estabilidad cuando preguntó...-"¿Y dónde exactamente se encuentran las esporas infectadas?"- -"Aún no lo sabemos con presición, señor, lo lamento..."- Murmuró la teniente.. -"Pero tenemos a más de siete mil científicos trabajando en el caso e invetigando los probables orígenes."- Afirmó. Mustang sonrió. -"No se preocupe, Hawkeye. Lo importante es que por ahora no hay muchos casos de asesinatos o muertes con respecto a ese método, pero..-Aclaró seriamente-habrá que investigar si hay gente infectada y buscar una cura, incluso si no es permanente, pero que funcione y sea barata... Ya encontraremos al maniático y lo pondremos en su lugar."- Riza asintió con la cabeza, le devolvió la sonrisa y saludó formalmente.(K: ey, rimó Riza con sonrisa xDD o,o mejor me callo ¬¬) -"A propósito, parece que va a llover."- Bromeó Roy, y Riza aún no lo comprendía. -"No lo puedo creer, la teniente Primera: Riza Hawkeye, olvidó prenderse los botones de su uniforme."- rió con una pequeña y atrevida sonrisa. -"Con su permiso, señor..."- exclamó Hawkeye en su saludo, dándose la vuelta y haciendo tropezar a Roy, quien cayó al piso sobre su trasero, gracias a una inadvertida zancadilla por parte de la teniente; que después salió de la habitación prendiendo los botones e intentando ocultar su cara ahora ruborizada. La mirada de Mustang la siguió hasta que salió de la habitación, mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el polvo de su uniforme. Arqueando una ceja giró sus ojos suspirando sarcásticamente. -"Huh... mujeres..."-

De vuelta en Resembool...

-"Hermano, significa que finalmente..."-

-"¿Que finalmente...qué?"-

-"¡QUE FINALMENTE VOY A SER TÍO!"- Exclamó un Alphonse entusiasmado después de escuchar el sueño que su hermano había tenido. -"¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO, AL¡¡NUNCA ME CASARÍA CON WINRY, NI AUNQUE ME PAGARAN POR ELLO!"- Exclamó Ed, su cara ahora imposible de distinguir de su saco debido a su color. _-Mentiroso...-_ Pensó sin creerse a sí mismo. -"Oooohh, seguro! Eres un baboso, hermano... cuando algún oponente rompe o le hace algo a tu automail lo primero que dices es: 'Qué me importaaa, tengo a la mejor mecánica de automail del mundooo!'"- replicó Al en tono burlón haciendo muecas con las manos. -"Deja de decir tonterías, Alphonse! Eso no es ser baboso, es decir la verdad! Winry es la mejor y hay que aceptarlo, además todo fue sólo un estúpido sueño, nada más!"- _-¿Es que acaso soy TAN OBVIO!... un momento, no me gusta Winry! NO PUEDO SER OBVIO POR QUE ELLA NO ME GUSTA, NO ME GUSTA! Bueno, tal vez me parecen lindos sus ojos... no, no, mejor su pelo... nooo definitivamente ese cuerpo y esas curvas que tiene son lo mej.. AGHHH! CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ EDWARD! BASTA!- _Pensó golpeándose la cabeza al momento que oyó su propia respuesta. -"Blah blah... siiii claroooo! como aquella vez en central cuando la mirabas de arriba a abajo y cuando te preguntó qué te pasaba dijiste que estabas mirando el calendario y que no lo alcanzabas a ver bien, eso fue de lo más obvio, hermano!"- -"Puedes callarte! Enserio quería ver el calendario!"- _-Ahh, debe haber sido aquella vez cuando llevaba esa falda negra que... DEMONIOS!- _-"OOOhhh, enserio hermano? No sabía que Winry tenía un calendario en la falda!"- Exclamó sarcásticamente Al. -"Oye, por qué me molestas así? qué te hice?"- preguntó Edward simulando una expresión de ofendido y lastimado. -"Eso no es molestar, es decir la verdad! Te mueres por Winry y debes aceptarlo, hermano... ¬¬"- Respondió inteligentemente Alphonse, utilizando las mismas palabras de Edward. -"Además...-agregó- si ese sueño es premonitorio... VOY A SER TIO!"- Exclamó nuevamente. Edward se cruzó de brazos y se dió vuelta sonrojado. -"Bien, Alphonse, parece que quieres jugar con mis palabras... te digo que no me gusta; si a tí te gusta haz lo que quieras con ella, no me importa en lo absoluto, sabes!"- _-Te transformaré en lata de conserva si la tocas hermanito... oh, genial! Justo ahora debo darme cuenta de que me estoy volviendo completamente loco! qué me importa lo que le haga?- _-"Ed, sabes que Winry dejó de gustarme hace mucho tiempo.. ella es como una hermana para mí, nada más..."- -"Bien, pero no tienes por qué molestarme!"- -"Entonces, deja de ser tan grosero con ella y ve a disculparte, siempre se preocupa por ti, y actúas como si ni te importara!"- -"Ah, grandioso, aquí vamos de vuelta con el mismo sermón, verdad?"- Gruñó Edward. -"Tú mismo dijiste que te habías comportado como un idiota y que deberías disculparte, o no es así? Por un momento pensé que finalmente te habías arrepentido, pero creo que los demás no merecen tu atención, la atencion del alquimista de Acero. Parece que te tomaste muy enserio tu puesto."- Edward dirigió una mirada seria a su hermano en respuesta a lo que había dicho. -"No te atrevas a decir una estupidez semejante, nunca más Alphonse!"- Advirtió Ed enfadado. -"Primero: Yo no elegí este puesto por reputación ni nada que se le parezca; sino por obtener información sobre la Piedra Filosofal y asi RECUPERAR NUESTROS CUERPOS; segundo: Lo aborrezco, y odio tener que seguir las órdenes de un bastardo idiota que intenta ser un supremo comandante! Y TERCERO...- aclaró Ed al tiempo que su voz se tornó temblorosa y débil -"Winry me detesta... y tal vez nunca vuelva a hablarme después de lo despreciable que he sido..."- suspiró mirando al cielo a través de la grieta, intentando olvidar como la había estado tratando, y recordando cómo dormían plácidamente hace unas horas, disfrutando su compañía mutuamente. Todo lo había arruinado como siempre, y era tiempo de actuar y disculparse si no quería perder a su gran amiga. -"Y qué piensas hacer, hermano, quedarte aquí todo el día!"- preguntó irritado Al.

-"Alphonse... regresemos a casa a descansar. Tengo asuntos pendientes por la mañana..."- Aclaró Edward con una voz cortante y decidida. _-Será mejor que no le cuestione nada, es como sacar sangre de una roca...- _Pensó Alphonse, mientras se levantaban a emprender camino.

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora: ESTOY VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, TERCER CAPI TERMINADO, y todavía queda más! n.n Wahahaaaa, en este capi tenemos a un Edo decidido, y a un Aru que se muere por tener sobrinitos o.o xDD Sobre Roy y Riza.. cofcofFLIRTINGcofcof ahem ahem! Perdonen, tengo una tos terrible... xD qué mas tenemos? un Edo arrepentido que pelea con su inconsciente, un terrible drama, un Al muy astuto cuando se trata de usar las palabras.. ¬w¬ x3 pobre Ed, lo hice quedar como un baboso frente a todo el mundo... y Al como el típico hermano menor rompe bolas xD En fin, de todo un poco ñ.n OMGOMG se acercan las cuascuas, eso significa chocolate, y descomposturas y empachos terribles o.o ayyy...voy a tener que leer articulos del Dr. Cormillot (viejo loco o.o) a ver si bajo las TONELADAS que seguramente voy a aumentar ¬¬ vamos a hacer desde la dieta de la luna hasta la de plutón xD nah, mentira, un mísero huevo de chocolate me empalaga hasta el traste lamentablemente xD bien, como ya me fui al joraca con el tema de las pascuas mejor termino... Espero que les haya gustado y que esperen por el próximo capi si es que puedo subirlo pronto xD**

**Les deseo unas empalagosas, dulces, chocolatadas y engordantes pero muy felices pascuas a todo el mundo! Los quiero mushooo! n3n **

**.o0-Le-Kirchu-0o.**


	4. No seré otra molestia

**DISCLAIMER: Fullmetal Alchemist y todos sus personajes, lugares y demás no me pertenecen. Si así lo fuese, la serie sería completamente un desastre por mi culpa xDD.. Dejémonos de joder, Fullmetal Alchemist y todo lo mencionado anteriormente pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Notas de la autora: xD no me peguen por no volver, es culpa de las tareas de etica y de matematica! (Subconsciente: mentira, floja idiota, si al final ni eso haces, inútil ¬¬) O,o;; bueno, aki empezamos el 4 capi de la historia, pero no antes sin agradecer a quienes dejaron sus reviews anteriormente n.n ademas de comprobar que mis métodos saca baba funcionan (jajajaja a que ya sabes de que hablo, Adrus xD) Gracias a todos x los hermosos reviews, y espero que este capi les guste! n3n**

**"Prométeme que volverás"**

**Capítulo 4: "No seré otra molestia."**

Los dos hermanos se encontraban caminando silenciosamente de regreso a casa; mientras el mismo silencio hacía cada vez más incómodo el ambiente y ambos sólo intentaban pensar en otra cosa. De repente, Edward perdió fuerzas y cayó arrodillado al pasto, respirando agitadamente con sus ojos desorbitados y sus manos temblando.(K: Supongo que su automail también puede temblar ya que está conectado a sus terminaciones nerviosas o.o) -"Hermano!! estas bien?"- exclamó Alphonse corriendo a ayudarlo. Ed no respondía, su respiración tornándose un jadeo y tosiendo bruscamente mientras presionaba las manos contra su pecho, hasta escupir sangre. -"HERMANO!!!"- gritó desesperado Al sosteniendo a Ed. La respiración de Ed volvió a la normalidad después de escupir una última bocanada de sangre y sus fuerzas regresaron permitiéndole levantarse lenta y temblorosamente.-"Aghhhh... estoy bien... pero... ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Se sintió igual que esas horribles pesadillas, ¿¡No pueden acaso dejarme tranquilo por un momento!?"- protestó Edward sosteniendo su cabeza. -"Deberíamos ir a un médico, tal vez pueda darte una cura."- Sugirió Al. -"¿Cura para QUE? Estoy bien, son sólo esas estúpidas pesadillas que siguen rondando por mi cabeza, eso es todo. Tengo cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparme que por trastornos mentales sin sentido. Ya estoy acostumbrado, Al, todo estará bien..."- -"Deja de decir ridiculeces, hermano, ¿Cómo puedes decir que estás bien cuando yo mismo te vi respirar agitado y débil mientras escupias sangre de a montones como si estuvieras agonizando?"- Cuestionó irritado Alphonse apuntando a una mancha de sangre de la que había perdido su hermano. -"Reacciona, debemos ir a central a que te revisen!!"- -"¿Y qué quieres, que vallamos a central a esta hora cuando no hay trenes en servicio y nosotros dos somos los ÚNICOS IDIOTAS despiertos en Resembool?"- -"No iremos ahora, iremos mañana pero quieras o no van a revisarte."- -"Al, juro que te transformaré en una estufa a leña si alguna aguja llega a tocarme; y voy a vomitar si tengo que escuchar halagos hacia el imbécil de Mustang por parte de una de sus tantas enfermeras babosas mientras me atiende. ¬¬"- -"Apuesto a que no dirías eso si la enfermera fuera Winry, jejejejej..."- -"NO EMPIECES OTRA VEZ, ALPHONSE!! el día que Mustang transforme a Winry en una de sus babosas seguidoras va a ser el mismo día que estrelle su despreciable y altanero rostro contra una pared de piedra y salte sobre su cadáver..."- gruñó Edward no queriendo imaginarse a Winry del brazo de aquel hombre tan despreciado por él; apretando sus puños curiosamente celoso y enfadado. -"Ed está celooosoooo, Ed está celoooosoooo"- Rió Al en tono burlón. -"¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!"- -"¡Claro que sí!"- -"¡CLARO QUE NO!"- -"¡Que sí!"- -"¡QUE NO!"- -"¡Que sí!"- -"¡QUE NO!"- -"¡Que NO!"- -"¡QUE SÍ!"- Exclamó Ed. -"¡Lo ves, dijiste que sí!"- -"No es justo, tú me confundiste, Al!"- -"Estás celoso!"- -"NO!"- -"¿Entonces por qué no quieres que Winry se enamore del coronel?"- Preguntó Al haciendo que el rostro de su hermano se torne rojo. -"Estás loco?! Es ridículo que nuestra mejor amiga se enamore de un creído idiota como ese, ya no sería la misma."- Afirmó de forma egoísta cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un costado. _-Ya es seguro que no pienso dejar que Mustang se le acerque ¬¬... grrr...- _-"¿Pero cuál es el problema? El coronel está de nuestro lado, y es muy buena persona, en especial con nosotros."- -"Por favor, Al! Todo el mundo sabe que Roy está muerto por la teniente Hawkeye y viceversa... aparte, ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?"- Alardeó poniendo sus manos en su cintura y arqueando una ceja con una mirada de sobrado. -"Ehhhh, si me permites decirlo, creo que..."- _-...Unas cuantas pulgadas más de las que mides, y por lo menos un poco de honestidad, hermano, de eso no hay duda...-_ -"...creo que más encanto y éxito con las chicas..."- -"OYE! Yo soy mucho más atractivo que un cabeza de carbón de ojos diminutos, además a las chicas les gustan los hombres valientes, no las ratas de escritorio que mandan a sus perros para que hagan su trabajo. Yo tengo buena condición física, agilidad, soy inteligente... todo lo que pidas está aquí."- rió señalándose con una gran sonrisa que indicaba su enorme e intocable orgullo. -"Hay un problema, hermano..."- murmuró Al con temor. -"Huh? cuál es?"- -"**Que él es más alto que tú..."- **Declaró para después salir corriendo. Edward explotó hecho una furia y persiguió a toda velocidad a su hermano que corría por su vida. -"¿¡¿¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES ENANO MICROSCÓPICO?!?!? VUELVE ACÁ ANTES DE QUE TE TRANSFORME EN UNA CACEROLA GIGANTE!!!"- -"SI VUELVO SÉ QUE IGUAL ME TRANSFORMARÁS EN CACEROLA O EN ALGO PEOR!! AAAAHHH!!"-

--

Mientras tanto en un edificio abandonado a las afueras de Central...

-"Está seguro de que Acero las tiene en su interior?"- preguntó incrédula la voz de una sombra mediana. -"Puedes estar seguro, provoqué el accidente y lo vi estornudar con mis propios ojos.. Como me gustaría ver a ese imbécil microscópico escupir sangre hasta que muera, se lo merece, SE LO MERECE!!"- Respondió otra figura de voz gruesa y cabello largo plateado. -"Pero señor, nunca nos explicó por qué quiere acabar con Acero..."- Replicó otra sombra de voz entrecortada. -"Idiota, estuve a punto de ser un Alquimista Estatal, si no hubiera sido por que ese mocoso entró en escena aquel día... Estudié por años, para que todo acabara en un día, con sólo un aplaudir de manos de ese enano?!"- -"Deja de hacerte la víctima e inventar propósitos, idiota.."- Interrumpió una firme voz femenina, cuando todas las figuras presentes voltearon a ver quien los había estado escuchando.-"Alexia!"- exclamó la sombra mediana arrodillándose. -"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- Preguntó el hombre con una voz cortante, mientras sostenía una copa de vino en su mano. -"Que termines con el cuento de que querías ser un alquimista estatal, sé lo que tenías pensado en realidad... Lo único que querías era conseguir un puesto en la milicia para asesinar a Mustang, y ahora que tu plan se frustró eres un imbécil que cree poder hacer lo que quiere torturando a todo el que se te interpuso y todo el que se te cruce, por lo que Acero está ahora involucrado y ni siquiera lo sabe..."- El hombre comenzó a reír.. -"Oooh, Alexia, me entretienes con tus palabras. Bien, te propongo una oferta... Si me ayudas a acabar con Acero y con Mustang, podremos secuestrar al teniente Havoc para ti, si es que tanto lo amas..."- diciendo esto se reía más. -"Ni lo pienses, Havoc es... sólo parte de mi pasado... No tengo por qué andar enamorándome. Te advierto, más te vale que tus exclavos dejen en paz a mi hermana o tú mismo me servirás de alimento para mis lobos."- Diciendo esto desenvainó una enorme y filosa daga como prueba de que cumpliría lo que había dicho, se la mostró y luego se retiró del horrible lugar. -"Digamos que les causaría una seria indigestión por así decirlo.."-Y así desapareció riendo maquiavélicamente entre las sombras con sus ayudantes...

CONTINUARÁ...

**WAHAHAHAHAAAA guess who's back xDDD... cheeeee... lo habia abandonado al fic ;-; que floja imbecil xD muen gente, este capi esta cortiiito, pero sha voy a subir unos mas largos.. mientras tanto tenemos más peleas entre Ed y Al xD y la aparicion de nuevos personajes malvados O.o Bueno.. y aki vemos que todavia no he muerto.. no se van a deshacer de mi tan facilmente MWAHAHAAAAAA xD byes, espero que lo disfruten!! n.n n3n**


End file.
